Under the Rain
by Maister
Summary: Yuuki loses her temper after a fortune teller foresees her future. What will happen? Who will she choose? One-Shot


**Under the Rain **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own VK or any of the characters T_T

**Claimer:** On the bright side…I did make up the plot!

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review! Those mean a lot to me. The song "Umbrella" by Rhianna inspired me to write this…although I don't listen to her much…But anyway read it enjoy it and then review it!

* * *

"Come on Zero!" said Yuuki. "You haven't been outside this whole spring break! You have to get outside sometimes!"

Zero looked up at her brown eyes. Just barely a change in his expression except for the ends of his mouth slightly turned up. Yuuki, being with the grumpy boy in front of her for four years saw this and made her decision.

"That's it Zero!!! You're going shopping with me!" said Yuuki.

Zero rolled his eyes, and stared out the window…seeing some thunder clouds in the distant.

"Don't ignore me Zero!!!" said Yuuki. "You think I'm not serious?!?" she paused, "Well I'm not!!!" quickly grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the door and forced him out, while managing to grab her wallet.

_This is going to be so much fun,_ thought Zero sarcastically to himself.

**0.o.0.o.**

"Wasn't that fun?" chatted Yuuki happily to the still grumbling Zero. But secretly Zero was thrilled to spend time with Yuuki. Walking down the cobble stone street, Yuuki's eyes spotted a very mysterious store that she has never seen before. Curious and somehow drawn to it she went over to the window store. In the window store she saw decks of worn out poker cards, skull(this somehow didn't bother her…it fascinated her), crystal balls with strange clouds in them, and so much more then she could name.

She couldn't resist a store like this. So naturally she went in. A bell ringing signaled the store owner that she had arrived.

**0.o.0.o**

Zero still outside, was wary of the store. Unsure if it was safe or not…but it was already to late, Yuuki had gone in. He sighed and opened the door.

**0.o.0.o.**

Both teens stared at all the dust in the room. The items drew their attention that they didn't even notice the store owner come up to them.

"Hello." she said. Both of them jumped. She giggled. "Well, you guys seem interested in my items."

"Would you guys like me to tell your fortune for you?" she asked.

"Um…sure!" said Yuuki. "My friend would like to go first!" she pointed to Zero.

"…What??" Zero said dumbstruck, "you should go first Yuuki!"

"Don't be silly Zero, you should!" Yuuki said, pushing Zero towards the store owner.

"Young lady, why don't you have a look while I'm reading your friends fortune."

Yuuki turned around and started looking at what the store offered. Scanning the shelves full of potions, poisons, antidotes, cures, herbs Yuuki found nothing to her interest. So she wandered the store.

**0.o.0.o.**

"Follow me young man." said the, now, fortune teller.

Sitting down Zero allowed his eyes to wander the room they came into.

"Let me see your left hand." Zero hesitated, the lady raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be nervous, it's just your left hand."

Seeing that he had nothing to lose, he held out his left hand.

**0.o.0.o.**

Looking around Yuuki spotted something yellow, walking towards it she found so many umbrellas. Many of different kinds, color, sizes, and some weren't even made in the country! Intrigued she looked at all the types of umbrellas.

She found one, a lavender colored umbrella with rose designs, that was made in Thailand*. She picked it up and examined it closer. The detail was just absolutely perfect, every curve, marking, painting, was perfect in everyway she could think of. Just then Zero and the store lady emerged from the room.

"Find anything you like Miss…" said the lady.

"Cross," said Yuuki, "can you put this at the counter while you're telling me my fortune?"

The lady looked at the umbrella and smiled. "Sure, of course."

**0.o.0.o.**

"Let's see your fortune." said the lady. "Let me see your left hand."

"Oh cool!!" said Yuuki excitedly.

"Hmm…you certainly have a different approach then your friend."

"Oh you mean Zero?" said Yuuki, "Well he's always like that.

"Let's not waste anymore time and start."

Looking at Yuuki's hand the fortune teller saw many things…some just absolutely horrible and some just so happy that it seemed unrealistic.

"You have many challenges throughout your life--"

**0.o.0.o.**

Looking out the window, Zero saw the thunder clouds getting closer and more darker by the minute. _If this storm is going to come, we have to hurry back home._

**0.o.0.o.**

Yuuki came out of the room followed by the fortune teller. She walked to the counter and purchased the umbrella that she found.

"Yuuki we have to hurry if we don't want to get caught in this storm," said Zero, "and by the looks of the clouds…it's not going to let up soon."

Silently she came to where Zero was standing. She looked up, her eyes clouded with whatever the fortune teller had told her, "Ok…lets go." turning around she thanked the lady and went out of the store.

**0.o.0.o.**

"Yuuki what's wrong? Ever since you came out of that room with the fortune teller you've been acting strange." said Zero. "It's like you're not you. This isn't the Yuuki I know!"

"How would you know!" said Yuuki.

"Well for one thing you aren't eating the banana spilt that you ordered 10 minutes ago, and now it's melting." said Zero. "You usually eat it all in like what… 5 bites?"

Something flared in her chest when Zero said this to her…it made her furious for an unknown reason. Maybe it was that he called her a pig, or maybe it was something the fortune teller told her earlier: _"You are not who you think you are and when you think you have found your soul mate…--" a thunder strike made the rest inaudible. The fortune teller. "… follow your heart and let it lead you. Do not get it's true intentions confused with obligations, your mind, or others thoughts."_

All these confusing things swam around in her head, and Zero's comment was the last straw.

"If you want to eat is so bad you can just have it!" yelled Yuuki, causing several stares to come in their direction. She stood up, pushed the banana spilt towards Zero and ran out the door.

"Yuuki!" said Zero. "Wait!"

_Shit! _thought Zero.

He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to make a squeaky sound, grabbed the umbrella, and ran out the door following Yuuki.

"HEY!" said the waiter. "You forgot to pay!!!"_ Oh well…guess I'll put it on their $250.75_*****_ tab_.

**0.o.0.o**

Tears streaming down her eyes, Yuuki didn't even pay attention to where she was going. When she finally had to stop and take a breathe, she, then, took a look around. _This must be the older part of town…_ Yuuki thought,_ OH NO!!! Isn't this part of town that the Chairman told me not to go to?!?!_ Panic started rising in her throat, she looked around frantically, looking for anything that she might recognize.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in her direction, blowing her hair in front of her. With her vision now blocked Yuuki didn't see the Level E vampire coming in her direction.

The Level E scented her blood and drooled over it…wanting to taste it…suck it all to itself, not caring if it killed the victim.

**0.o.0.o.**

The gust of wind carried Yuuki's scent to Zero.

_Yuuki's scent…I'd recognize it anywhere,_ thought Zero. _Judging by the direction the wind was coming from…she would be…OH SHIT!!!_ realizing where Yuuki had gone, Zero without delay followed the scent.

**0.o.0.o.**

"Ah," said the Level E. "Your blood is like the long-lost scent I've been looking for--"

"Stay away from me!!!" shrieked Yuuki. "Get away from me!!!"

"--but little girl, won't you let me have a taste…you've already let another Level E drink from you, so why not me?" the Level E said, it's eyes already turning to the color of crimson.

Backing away slowly Yuuki's hand shook so violently she couldn't think straight.

**0.o.0.o.**

It started to drizzle but Zero could care less. The wind also was carrying another vampire's scent. _If that son of a bitch even dares to touch Yuuki, it will have hell…maybe more to pay before I let it go!_ thought Zero. Quickening his pace afraid that he wouldn't get there in time; Zero failed to notice that the drizzling rain had turned into a steady-falling pace rain, wetting his school uniform jacket.

**0.o.0.o.**

_Help. Somebody help! Please I beg, somebody HELP!!! _thought Yuuki. The Level E already closer then before. The rain didn't help much, blocking much of light but much worse…making her go blind. Yuuki grabbed Artemis from it's place and equipped it. Her fingers cold, frozen from the chilling rain, didn't have the strength to actually use it.

The Level E got closer. Even closer then before. Panic throbbing in her throat and all over… her instinct told her to scream…and so she did.

**0.o.0.o.**

"AHHHHH!!!" _S_

_Somebody's yell_ thought Zero. _That must be where she is!_ without hesitating Zero ran in the direction the scream was coming from.

What he saw disgusted him. The Level E vampire was already upon her. He had to think quickly._ I don't have enough time to load my gun…Shit! This is bad!!!_

Running, at top speed that his legs would let, he through his hands between Yuuki's arms and her body, took Artemis in his hands and whammed it into the Level E's head. The impact was so hard that it crushed it's skull, killing it instantly.

Yuuki looked up at him. Relief flooding into her eyes. But it didn't matter because both couldn't see anything due to the heavy rain that was now falling. Drenching both of them to the bone.

Something glowing caught Yuuki's eyes. Radiating from the umbrella, that was dropped by Zero during his frantic run, was a warmth that attracted Yuuki.

Zero sensed the radiating warmth somewhere behind him; turning around he saw the exact thing Yuuki was seeing. He walked over, grabbed it and opened it.

With the umbrella over him, Yuuki thought he looked like an angel-- sent from the sky to rescue her. A warm feeling inside her caught her attention. _I love this feeling…I wish I could have this feeling all the time._

Zero walked over to her, and held the umbrella over both of them.

Looking up at Zero, the feeling in her intensed(?) even more. Then it clicked. _This feeling only happens when I'm with Zero! Is this what the fortune teller was telling me about?_

She smiled. Zero's eyes lost its coldness and was replaced with warmth, uncertainness, and kindness.

"Come on Yuuki," Zero said soothing her immediately, "let's go home."

"Ok.." said Yuuki. "Thanks Zero."

"…it's fine…" muttered Zero, "I mean, who would protect you…Kaname?"

Silence.

"Um…I'm sor-sorry" stammered Zero. "I didn't mean it that way."

Yuuki giggled.

"It's ok Zero…I know what you mean."

A sigh of relief was all that came from Zero.

_Yes, this is what the fortune teller was telling me about…_

Without even thinking, Yuuki's hand found Zero's; and she hoped that Zero wouldn't pull away.

Zero looked at Yuuki, and he smiled.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smiled also.

Together they walked in the direction of Cross Academy.

Just then the thunderstorm broke and the clouds started drifting away, letting the last of the evening rays illuminate what warmth it had to offer.

Just between them, there weren't any words to describe what they felt. But here with each other they felt at peace with each other, others, and the rest of the world.

What ever they had to face in the future, both knew that the feelings they had for each other would never disappear.


End file.
